


Letting Go

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Internal Conflict, Mentor/Protégé, Missing Scene, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: She wanted to say it, to let it go. But she knew if she began, the words wouldn't stop and with them would come the tears.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



The frustration bothered Rey more than the sweat or dirt or the--well, she didn't want to know what was actually in her hair. She knew anything worth doing took time and practice. It's just that time and practice didn't really seem to be helping at all. That was the easy way to deal with it when really it was the visions that made her progress halting. She doubted herself every time one came to her, every time she had the same, awful dream. And that doubt made her sloppy, it made her hold back. Because if she did master her powers, she worried that she would become the monster she saw when her eyes were closed. 

"Rey."

Leia's voice came from behind her. Rey closed her eyes, stilled her thoughts. She'd hoped to beat Leia back to her quarters. She'd hoped Leia had something more important to do. She knew neither would be true. 

"Master Leia, I…"

"You did well today." Leia put her hands on Rey's shoulders, her touch gentle, reassuring. "I wish you would tell me what's holding you back."

Rey put one of her hands on top of Leia's. "I…" She wanted to say it, to let it go. But she knew if she began, the words wouldn't stop and with them would come the tears. Rey wasn't ready. She didn't know if she would ever be. "I need to wash."

"Come."

Leia turned Rey and held her hand as she led her to her own quarters. Against Rey's protests, she filled her tub with steaming water and salts with a smell that Rey didn't realize she associated with her master. When she stepped in, Rey couldn't help but sigh. The warmth penetrated down to her bones, soothing her.

"Thank you," Rey said softly. She turned her head to meet Leia's lips in a soft, grateful kiss. This, at least, Rey knew was right. Nothing about being with Leia frightened her. She felt safe. She felt loved. 

"Let go, Rey," Leia whispered. She stroked Rey's cheek and slowly began to wash her hair as Rey closed her eyes, knowing that while she was here, she would only see good things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
